Robert Mallister
Biography Childhood Robert Mallister was born to Oswell Mallister and his wife Alys Piper in 255AA. Ever since he was a child, his father groomed the young Mallister for command, and the results showed themselves within a few years. Robert was adept in both strategy and tactics (Commander), these things would soon define who Robert would be later in his life. The rest of his childhood was uneventful as he was sent to squire under Lord Piper when he reached the age of ten and five. Robert would be knighted in 270AA and Robert would return to Seaguard later that year. Upon his arrival home, he would find at that his father arranged a marriage to Walda Frey as a sign of good relationships with the Freys. Ironborn Raids Ironborn raiders were a constant concerned for Seaguard and its scions. Being the only coastal keep meant that any raider who wanted to reach the innards of the Trident had to pass through Seaguard. As such Robert was no stranger to the Ironborn and had numerous experiences fighting a loose raid here and there his father, Oswell. In 275AA such a much more organized raid occurred by Lord Drumm occurred. As custom for previous raids before this one, Robert and his Father went out with a portion of the levies from Seaguard to deal with the Ironborn. After a few short skirmishes with these reavers, Lord Oswell suffered an injury at the hands of Theon Drumm during combat. While the Ironborn were chased off, Oswell wound increased in severity to the point that even with the help by the Maester of Seaguard Oswell would die a few years later from an infection. Robert would become the lord of Seaguard at the young age of twenty and one. Before Robert’s Father untimely death he secured a place for his son at the Fletcher court. Robert would ride to Harrenhall later that year as the Lord of Seaguard eager to prove himself to the king and the other Riverlords. Fletcher Court Robert would rise quickly in King Tristifer favor and soon become influential in court politics. Gaining the respect of King Tristifer for being an excellent commander and seeing through his jobs with competence something that was in short supply at harrenhall. These traits with Robert tactical skills and overall competence would soon earn him the honor of being King Tristifer’s King’s Arrow in 285. However, Robert’s rise in favor didn’t stop other factions from popping out at the court. Lord Darry and Bracken became mainstays in court working on their schemes while Robert was doing this best to help Tristifer run his kingdom. All this would all change when Lord Harlaw sent his reavers upon the western coast of the Trident. When the two Fletcher princes Tommenn and Justyn decided that they would meet the Ironborn raiders themselves much to Robert’s dismissal. Afterall Ironborn raids was a Mallister’s expertise, and Robert suggested that he would go instead of Tommenn and Justyn. However, King Tristifer refused such a motion with the reason that with the finest knights in the Trident some Ironborn raiders won’t even be a challenged to his sons. That mistake would soon change the fate of the Trident. War of the Trident When Both of King Tristifer Fetcher’s sons died at the hands of Lord Harlaw Lords acted on the King’s depression and pushed their claims. Robert had to repel the Harlaw raiders around Seaguard and deal with Lord Darry before the man could get any advantage on Robert. Robert personally saw that the Ironborn raiders were removed around the cost of Seaguard. (Tactician) Before joining his Brother, who was fighting against Darry with his absence. However, with the previous loses against the Ironborn brought the combat against Darry to a grinding halt where neither side could gain a distinctive advantage. That statement would change however when Andar Arryn marched his Knights into the Trident and thoroughly crushed Darry’s forces on the green fork. Arryn would spend no time in marching on Harrenhall and preparing for a siege outside the castle. With his king locked away in Harrenhall Robert assumed command of the depleted and exhausted forces of Blackwood, Mallister and what other Riverlord could answer the call and march to Oldstones. Waiting for a moment to attack the Arryn forces advancing on the green and blue forks Robert patiently waited at oldstones. The moment that Robert was waiting for came when Lord Tully and Lannister defeated the Gardener forces outside of Riverrun. With the new-found moral Robert decided that it was time to drive the Vale out of the Trident. Fighting a series of small battles Mallister earned a reputation as a dreaded commander. Any time the Eagle of Seaguard appeared on the battlefield the Riverlander troops fought with a valor and a ferocity that could win a war and they almost did. (Intimidation) If Arryn didn’t have experienced and tested commanders under his command or Robert had the full might of the Trident behind him, he could have turned the tide and drove back Arryn to the Vale. But he had neither of those things going for him. At the end of the day Mallister was defeated but the Vale had to stop their campaign on the blue and green forks and pull back to Harrenhall. The Trident would get lucky when the battle of the Stony Sept occurred and Arryn, Lannister, and Gardener had to pull their forces out of the Trident due to the losses that occurred. Aftermath When peace settled on the Trident after the war, Robert was tasked to run the Kingdom while King Tristifer held tourneys and feasts to eat and drink himself to sleep every night. Robert was concerned that without another heir born soon another War of the Trident would erupt upon King Tristifer’s death. Robert’s solution was to marry his sister Zhoe Mallister to the king in what would be a vain attempt to produce an heir. To make things worse, the tension created during the War of the Trident remained in court. Lord Darry rarely agreed with Robert on anything and with Mia Fletcher betrothal to the Darry heir, Robert could not see the lord removed. With rising tension at court and Robert’s focus on the wartorn Trident, things found they way out of hand quickly. The Late King Tristifer had found a way to owe Lord Frey a sum of debt that would have the Trident in debt for years. Without a new heir born since the War of the Trident, another war seemed imminent. In the last few years, Robert started to position himself to make a move for the crown. With the King death and his lack a male heir and the last living Flecther in the hands of the man who can't hold a finger to the other Kings of Westeros. The Trident has suffered much under Terrible kings and it can't suffer from another one. Its time a Mallister ruled from Harrenhall and stood Above the Rest. Timeline 255: Robert is born to Oswell Mallister and Alys Piper 273: Robert is knighted by Lord Piper and marries Walda Frey later that year 277: Oswell Mallister is succumbs to his wounds leaving Robert as Lord of Seaguard. 285: Robert is chosen by King Trisitfier to be his King's Arrow. 290: War of the Trident breaks out across the Trident and Robert fights the forces of Lord Harlaw,Darry, and those of King Arryn. 298: Robert is elected King at the Council of the Trident. NPCs and supporting archetypes. # Mallister, General # Mallister, Warrior(Swords) # Mallister, Castellan # Pate, Maester 5.Axel Terrick, Warrior(Axes) Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=gr6mlggu8e&f=254512590554830113 Category:House Mallister Category:Riverlander Category:King